Espíritu Cautivo
by nightmare killer
Summary: Ella, una amazona indomable. Él un ser que sólo desea recrear el mundo a su imagen. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, él seguiría empujando dentro de ella, corrompiendola y entrenándola para así poseerla como como el mejor de los trofeos. Un pequeño fic para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro " Resident Evil: Behind the horror".


**Aquí con un nuevo fic y un nuevo reto del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror. De entre las tres propuestas a escoger me decidí por la más difícil, me gustan mucho los retos, y este en especifico en verdad fue un reto ya que no estoy muy acostumbrada a a esta pareja (¡Los nervios!) Sin más que decir:**

**Resident Evil no me pertenece, le pertenece a Capcom y ****Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro "Resident Evil: Behind the horror"****. Dedicado a la gran escritora UroborosQueen.**

* * *

><p>La noche se cernía sobre la mansión de aquél que alguna vez creyó ser dueño de su propio destino, de su derecho a regir el mundo. Sonrió para sus adentros. Con Spencer muerto, con todas las variantes posibles nacidas a partir del virus – T y G, con el mundo a la espera de su gobernante absoluto, se permitió unos momentos para expresar una satisfacción previa al apocalipsis que desataría sobre el mundo.<p>

Justo en ese momentos, tal y como era costumbre interrumpir sus momentos de grandeza, las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de golpe, mostrando a dos de sus antiguos "compañeros", Chris Redfield y Jill Valentine. No sabía que le sorprendía más de esos dos: Si su obstinación a inmiscuirse en sus asuntos o el hecho de que sus vidas se hayan prolongado durante tantos años.

Pero no importaba ya. Él se encargaría de que esta sea su último encuentro. Con una velocidad inhumana, Wesker eludió cada bala lanzada contra él, fue acercándose, golpeándolos y debilitándolos. Saboreaba cada vez que sus puños chocaban contra sus cuerpos y se deleitaba con sus expresiones de dolor y desesperación.

La diversión parecía llegar a su fin cuando tomó el cuerpo del Redfield y se preparó para encestar el golpe final. Ante esto, el cuerpo de Jill reaccionó, más por instinto que por iniciativa propia, y envistió al rubio contra la ventana. Sus cuerpos cayeron al vacío. Ese parecía ser el fin de ambos, pero no fue así.

La caída no era algo que el rubio temiera. Preparó su cuerpo para cuando tocara fondo, pero, en menos de un segundo, su atención cayó en la castaña. La misma que había frustrado sus planes en el pasado. No podía dejarla morir así, se merecía una muerte más digna, debía rogar por su vida primero… o al menos eso era lo que él quería creer en el momento en el que tomó a la castaña y dejó que él sufriera por el impacto.

Estaba desorientado y con el cuerpo doliente, pero no importaba, el corazón de la Valentine se encontraba aún latiente. Por fin se encontraba a su merced, por fin ella le pertenecía…

* * *

><p>No era la primera vez que despertaba sin saber donde se encontraba, pero siempre era igual de molestos el sentir la duda de si de la nada aparecería un medico, algún hombre de traje, pidiéndole "amablemente" que se encargará de algún problema viral o si el problema viral ya se encontraba en los alrededores.<p>

Cuando sus ojos finalmente se acostumbraron a la oscuridad de la habitación, pudo notar que se encontraba en una habitación espaciosa, con una cama y ella como únicos ocupantes. Las luces no tardaron en encenderse, como si alguien esperara a que ella despertase para encenderlas.

—Veo que al fin despiertas.

Era una vos inconfundible. Se puso de pie en un saltó y mantuvo cierta distancia de su antiguo capitán. Sus piernas temblaban y toda la habitación blanca parecía dar vueltas, pero estaba dispuesta a dar pelea antes de caer.

—Extraño. "Eso" aun no toma todo el control de ti —El rubio se sentó al lado de la cama y dio algunas palmadas al espacio vacío de la misma, sin darle importancia a la Valentine— Siéntate, necesitas recuperar tus fuerzas.

Pero la castaña sólo miro con desprecio al hombre frente a ella, por más que quiso golpearlo hasta desfigurarle la sonrisa frívola y característica en él, no pudo hacerlo. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba a la mayoría de sus deseos. El rubio se llevó una mano al mentón y pensó durante unos momentos.

—¡Wesker! —Exclamo la castaña con dificultad.

—Probemos esto. Te ordeno que te sientes, esclava.

Y al instante la castaña perdió el poco control que tenía sobre su cuerpo y acató la orden. Esa sonrisa que tanto detestaba se formó en los labios del rubio.

Sabía que no era necesaria la parte de esclava, pero quería decirle eso durante años. Había querido que ella, la mujer que eludió todas sus creaciones, la mujer que no se sometía ante nadie, se rindiera a su voluntad. Aun había muchas cosas que mejorar en el virus que era introducido en su cuerpo, si quería que incluso su mente le perteneciera, pero por ahora le basta con que su cuerpo le obedeciera.

Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra más. La castaña no sabía lo que estaba pasando, quería moverse de donde estaba, pero no podía hacer otra cosa más que permanecer sentada y seguir respirando. Justo cuando su cuerpo empezó a volver a obedecerla, las luces se apagaron y, con ellas, Jill cayó en un sueño profundo, como si alguien hubiera oprimido un botón de apagado especialmente para ella.

Cuando sus ojos volvieron a abrirse, ella estaba de pie. La habitación era ahora más grande y amplia, con una mesa repleta de armas y unas bestias separadas únicamente por un cristal transparente. Antes de que el cristal cediera por las embestidas de los Lickers, ella corrió hasta donde se encontraban las armas.

Tan pronto como sus manos hicieron contacto con una de ellas, un revolver Mágnum 44, apuntó y disparo a los monstruos. Cada bala disparada fue una bala encestada en la cabeza de seis de los siete seres creados a partir del virus – T. Pero no había tiempo para recargar el arma o tomar otra, pues el último saltó sobre ella e intentó arrancarle la cabeza a mordidas.

Instintivamente usó sus manos para tener a raya las mandíbulas de su atacante. El monstruo cedía ante la fuerza de Jill, quien al final logró romperle el cuello con facilidad.

Sólo hasta que hubo silencio se dio cuenta que todo fue muy fácil. Ella no retrocedió en ningún momento por la inercia del uso del Magnum, e incluso el Licker dio menos resistencia de la que se suponía que debía darle.

Si esto era un sueño, era uno muy real.

—No te moverás hasta que yo te diga —Como se lo había imaginado, Wesker apareció una vez que ella había acabado con alguna especie de prueba—. Sé que estás sorprendida, incluso yo lo estoy. Puedes verte mejor, así podrás entender mejor lo que te está pasando.

Y no pudo hacer otra más que observarse a sí misma, sin importar cuánto quería correr hasta las armas y encestarle un tiro en la cabeza al rubio. No le dio importancia al hecho de que vestía una camisa y un pantalón blanco, similar al que usan los enfermos en algún hospital. En lugar de ello se sorprendió de una especie de joya o aparato metálico pegado a su pecho. No podía sentirlo, pero estaba ahí.

—¿Es esto lo que planeas? ¿Me convertirás otra de tus abominaciones?—Las palabras de la Valentine sonaban más como una su posición que como pregunta.

—_No, mi quería Jill. Tú sí serás una obra de arte —_Pensó Wesker, pero no dijo nada. En su lugar se acerco hasta la castaña, que empezaba a ganar tonos rubios.

Tomó un mechón de cabello, tendría que pasar un par de semanas hasta que su caballera sea completamente rubia. Luego fue llevando su mano hasta el mentón. Pronto se encargaría de esculpir ese rostro en el de una verdadera guerrera amazónica.

Y así, día a día él fue poniendo a prueba su cuerpo, luchando contra toda clase de monstruos en distintos campos de entrenamiento. Para Jill esto no fue más que una tortura, al menos los primeros meses. Poco a poco su cuerpo se fue adaptando, tal y como Wesker esperaba, a las pruebas y peleas.

Era algo que ella nunca había sentido antes. Ya no necesitaba tener una pistola o cualquier otra clase de arma para deshacerse de su enemigo, ella ya era el arma. No era el poder el que le fascinaba, era la sensación de por fin no estar atada a nada, ser lo suficientemente fuerte para valerse por sí misma.

Tras años y años de misiones temiendo por su vida al caminar por pasillos y viéndose forzada a revisar la cantidad de munición que le quedaba antes de abrir una puerta a lo desconocido… al fin tenía el poder para desatarse de esas cadenas. Pero había algo que aún la retenía a disfrutar de esta nueva vida y era justamente el hombre que le había dado ese poder.

Él siempre estaba presente, observando como ella y el virus se fortalecían.

—¿Te diviertes? —preguntaba ella después de cada prueba, viendo al rubio acercarse hasta ella luego de cada prueba.

Él sólo la miraba embelesado, ella en verdad parecía ser indomable. Pero no se rendiría. Forcejearía hasta hasta que su voluntad fuera completamente suyo.

—Sólo dame tiempo —respondía en ocasiones, acercando su cara a la ahora rubia de tal modo que sus labios casi se rozaban— Pronto verás el mundo tal y como yo lo veo. Y no sólo eso, también formarás parte de el, desde lo alto, junto a mi lado.

Esa era la misma sensación que sentía al verla en sus intentos de escape. Era una experta abriendo cerraduras y con el tiempo aprendió a abrir incluso las puertas electromagnéticas cada vez que su cuerpo reaccionaba a sus órdenes. No era una tarea fácil, pero siempre terminaba en un intento por escapar, por más que su mente ahora se dividía entre huir o quedarse con los dones que el virus le ofrecía.

Pero ella siempre volvía a reaccionar en el último momento y emprendía una carrera por los distintos laboratorios a los que era llevada, eludiendo cada obstáculo, cámaras de seguridad o cualquier otra cosa que se atravesara en su camino.

Wesker había conocido muchas mujeres en su vida y todas eran iguales: todas caían hipnotizadas por su cara, su poder o su cargo dentro de Umbrella. Pero Jill había resultado completamente diferente a todas ellas. No se rendía y luchaba contra el Uruboros. Incluso estaba dispuesta a dar su brazo derecho si así conseguía volarle los sesos al rubio.

Ya hubo ocasiones en los que sus deseos por poseerla iban más allá de obligarla a enfrentarse a monstruos o atravesar un campo de obstáculos. Solía besarla como si ella fuera la chica nacida para él, memorizaba el sabor de sus labios, el aroma natural de su piel y la calidez que emanaba cada mañana. Sus lenguas chocando entre sí, luchando hábilmente por dominar al otro, en ocasiones sólo bailando al compás de sus deseos.

Eran esos momentos en los que la Valentine no sabía si era ella quien deseaba más de él o si la variante de Uroboros había influido lo suficiente en ella como para hacerla actuar así.

Jill solía arquear la espalda cada vez que sentía el roce de las caricias de Wesker y lanzaba largos suspiros al sentir como él devoraba su cuello a besos. Luego la tortuosa espera de sentirlo bajar lentamente hasta sus pechos, su vientre, la cintura.

Él había descubierto todos sus puntos débiles y los aprovechaba de tal modo que ahora ella temía que dejara de sentirse como una muñeca marioneta y empezara a devolverle las caricias por cuenta propia. Lo tomaba del cuello en un fuerte abrazo y no lo dejaba ir hasta que ella estuviera satisfecha.

Fue en ese momento cuando empezó a temerse a sí misma. Temía intentar escapar, no para encontrarse con su tan anhelada libertad, sino más bien para que sus intentos fueran frustrados por el rubio y éste empezara alguna sesión de "reprimenda".

Ya lo había hecho con anterioridad y esas sesiones cada vez eran más largas y frecuentes. Sólo podía estar feliz, si es que aún veía eso como felicidad, de que él nunca llegara a más de algunos besos, caricias, roces o anhelos. Era difícil para él el tener que resistirse, pero no llegaría hasta el final sino hasta asegurarse de que la poseía en cuerpo y mente. Sólo hasta asegurarse de que su mente habría sido quebrantada podrían ser uno sólo.

Pero mientras, seguiría jugando con ella, la haría suplicar mentalmente por más. La haría pedir en medio de susurros que la hiciera suya, mientras él mordisqueaba su cuello y besaba los puntos más sensibles de su espalda. Pero era algo que nunca pasaría, no mientras en su mirada aun se encontrase esa Jill Valentine desafiante, esa miembro de la BSAA que buscaba darle caza a como de lugar. Y entonces, sólo entonces, él podría reclamar ese fruto como suyo. Tan suyo como el mundo que lo rodea.

Pasaba el tiempo y ella seguía entrenando por las órdenes de Wesker e intentando mantener su mente bajo control, pues ahora ya era incapaz de moverse por cuenta propia.

El rubio la había llevado hasta el corazón africano y no dentro de alguna instalación de alta seguridad como acostumbraba hacerlo. Ahí ella veía constantemente los horrores que el Uroboros en sí podía llegar a causarles a las personas. Y lo peor es que ella era participe directa en algunos experimentos.

Wesker sonreía al saber que cada día las manos de Jill, "su Jill", se manchaban con la misma sangre que él poseía desde hace ya décadas. La miro detenidamente por varios minutos. El tiempo había pasado tan rápido que no importaba si habían sido meses, años o hasta décadas. Para él siempre serían semanas desde aquel día en que ambos se reencontraron en la mansión Spencer.

Siempre se sentiría embelesado por la amazona indomable frente a él.

—Estamos casi cerca de acabar —habló el rubio, luego de besar a la rubia con pasión, con verdadera pasión y no la misma con la que manipulaba a Excella— Pronto el mundo se tornará a mi imagen y tu y yo seremos sus gobernantes.

Ella no dijo nada, ya era incapaz de hacerlo. En su lugar pensó en las múltiples maneras en las que él pagaría por todo. Sabía que no sería ella quien le daría el golpe final, pero conque alguien finalmente le diera fin era todo lo que le bastaba. Sólo tenía que mantener su mente, la última parte de ella que apenas podía controlar, firme, soportando todo lo que sus más oscuros y perversos anhelos le lanzaran.

Ni ella misma se podía reconocer cuando se vio en un espejo, estaba vestida con una capucha y una máscara.

—Me pregunto qué pensaría él si te viera —Dijo Wesker. No hacía falta que mencionara su nombre, la rubia sabía a quién se refería.

Trató de cerrar sus ojos y pensar en él, así al menos ganaría las fuerzas necesarias para sobrellevar todas las cargas que llevaba en sus hombros, pero no pudo. Tendría que esperar y confiar en que él vendría, la encontraría y la salvaría. Estaba muy segura de ello.

De lo único que no estaba segura era que cuando se encontraran y eventualmente lucharan entre sí, porque sabría que lucharían a muerte mientras ella estuviera oculta tras la mascara, ¿Podría detenerse? Si la vida de su mejor amigo peligrara ¿podría socorrerlo como siempre lo había hecho o sedería ante Wesker y el virus Uruboros?

Temía saber las respuestas, pero, ahora con su mente divida entre la corrupción y la sanidad mental, disfrutaría averiguarlo al lado su amado amo y señor: Wesker.

* * *

><p><strong>Y así concluye otro One-Shot. <strong>**Espero que el fic haya sido de tu agrado ¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
